xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadai
Sadai (サダイ, Sadai) is a mercenary missing-nin who entered the Land of Fire to kidnap Naho. Background During the Third Shinobi World War, Sadai and his group encountered and fought members of the Uchiha clan. Appearance Sadai in his armour guise, is a large man with a toothless mouth, giving a puppet-like impression, wearing the same head hooded uniform with a raised collar as his men. In his true form, he is a brown-haired man with dashing looks and sleeveless shirt. Abilities Physical Prowess Without augmentation from ninjutsu, Sadai showed a high level of speed and agility, while also demonstrating great taijutsu skill, enough to initially dominate Sasuke in combat and force him to use his Sharingan. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sadai demonstrated great Earth Style prowess. He could easily manipulate the terrain around him to box in and turn the ground into quicksand to subdue his target. He could also encase himself in a stone armour that in addition to considerably altering his appearance, gave him great resistance from most forms of attack as well as enabling him to alter the stone as a makeshift weapon. Despite the density of his armour, it did not greatly affect his mobility, only lightly decreasing his speed. He could also create a large wall of earth for defensive purposes or blend in and move in and out of rock undetected. Jutsu # '''Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu: '''This technique allows the user to blend into rocks and then move in and out of other rocks undetected. # '''Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu: '''The user punches the ground causing the earth to rise underneath them, which releases a wave of dirt. # '''Earth Style: Mud Wall: '''The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for aKage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. When used by Kakashi, he creates a brick-structured wall composed of bulldog sculptures. # '''Earth Style: Petrifying Jutsu: '''By utilising earth-based chakra, the user creates an armour of rock that encases their body. The armour can also be used to create extendible weapons to strike a target with. Sadai has demonstrated that he could use the armour to alter his physical appearance, akin to a costume and mask, giving himself a larger physique and different face. However, his usage also adds weight to him, slowing him down. Part II Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Sadai and his group intercepted Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Naho. Naruto managed to defeat his comrades, but his Shadow Clone Techniques and Rasengan didn't work on him. After he captured the group, Sasuke Uchiha came and battled him. After discovering his taijutsu skills weren't enough, he used Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique to burn the assailant's armour, thus showing his true face. Sasuke defeated him using Chidori, and even after his defeat, Sasuke punched him severely because of his words about Itachi Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan Downfall and about Sasuke being weak. Sasuke was only stopped by Kakashi, who reminded him that they should bring Sadai back for questioning.Category:Naruto Universe Category:Criminals Category:Mercenary Category:Army of Darkness Category:Kidnapper Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Stealth Force Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Geokinesis